Jascon
Jascon is a young male Oriental Bay Owl living at the Great Ga'hoole Tree and a member of the tracking chaw. His curiosity leads him to go on a great journey into a land beyond the kingdoms, assisted by his friends Edda, a snowy owl, and Sturla, the son of Otulissa. Name Jascon gets his name from Jasconius, the melevolent aspidochelone St. Brendan discovered on his sea voyege to the "Promised Land". Jasconius is often pictured as a whale or fish the size of an island. Jascon was originally named Kulash, (after this guy) a surname of Polish origin. Jascon's parents Lilka and Pioro still have Polish names. History Jascon's parents lived in Tyto Forest, but decided to relocate due to numerous reports of egg snatchings. They considered settling in Ambala, but while there met with a band of guardians, who convinced them to take up residence at the Great Tree. Overall, Jascon's upbringing was rather uneventful. He is born roughly around the time The River of Wind took place, and is an only child. Jascon shows an interest in tracking, and ends up being tapped for that chaw. He's curious, often questioning the "common knowledge" of the owls. Kingdoms of Steel Upon being tapped for the tracking chaw, Jascon uses what free time he has to visit the Palace of Mists, feeding his fascination with the Others. Of all the Other stories Bess has translated, his favourite is the Voyege of St. Brendan, a story of a Saint and his fellow monks who sail across a vast sea, trying to find a Promised Land. Jascon is convinced there's some truth to these legends, and that the islands described actually exist. His best friend Edda also begins to show an interest in his studies. After much consideraction, Jascon approaches the king of the tree, Soren, telling him of his plans to try and find the lands described in the legend of St. Brendan. Soren is skeptical, but encourages Jascon, warning him about the dangers outside of the tree. Edda agrees to comes with him. Otulissa, the historian of the tree, convinces her son Sturla to join the two and document what he sees. Sturla goes along rather reluctantly, not knowing Jascon or Edda very well. The three fly southwest, the direction St. Brendan was said to have taken, and fly past the St. Aggies canyons and into unknown territory. There, they find mostly nomad owls and no defined kingdoms or regions. There are a few rogue smiths, but their craft is not nearly as refined as the smiths in the kingdoms, After flying through what they call the Land of Rogues, they come to the shore of a vast sea. Sturla estimates that the sea is very vast, bigger even than the Sea of Vastness. However, he also detects a strong, warm air current, perhaps originating from Beyond the Beyond. Taking a leap of faith, they ride the current with no shore in sight. While the current moves them forward without much effort, they fly for a day, a night, and into another day. Desperate to land, they approach what they think is an island. However, a seagull named Spike flies in and informs them that it is in fact a blue whale. He claims to know a place to land, and leads the owls to a place known as Sealand.Category:Characters Category:Bay owls Category:Males Category:Male Category:Guardians Category:Tracking Chaw